R H Neal
R H NEAL AND CO LIMITED 1918 1985 Plant House, Ealing, London and Grantham. Lincolnshire England R.H. Neal & Co Limited'' 'were an early crane manufacturer as well as other original machinery based in Grantham, Lincolnshire and were taken over by Coles Cranes in 1959. The firm purchased larger premises in Dysart Road at Grantham in 1937 for the manufacture of cranes. They still kept production all the same but only made selected medium sized mobilecrane and small yardcrane models of their own later for Coles Cranes bought them until around 1970. Company history collection]] 1918 Company founded when Robert Neal, A.M.I.C.E., M.I.Mach.E. returned from the First World War. 1923 They were appointed sole concessionaires for the Austin Machinery Corporation.1 1925 Private company. 1937 Crane manufacturers and engineers. "Rapid" Cranes, Hoists and Pumps. 1953 Company made public. 1959 British Crane and Excavator Corporation acquired R. H. Neal and Co Ltd of Grantham who were producing units using diesel-mechanical drive systems; incorporated by Henry J. Coles 2 1961 General engineers and makers of mobile cranes from half-ton to ten tons. '''RH NEAL & COMPANY LIMITED its original fullname were designers and manufacturers of early machinery that originally started in a small factory based at Ealing in London starting around 1926. Their machines were basic models aimed for the agriculture, construction industries as well as the British railways. The original NEAL models were little more than early patented petrol-engined trenchers and sitedumpers mostly based on 1930s tractors parts and railway wagons were also produced. Later Neal developed an early new model that resembled a four wheeled platform with a drivers cab, had a pair of winches attached to a long steel jib that was an instant success for many firms that worked in pipes and sewers cleaning/maintenance services across the UK that found it light and very useful to operate and was towable by a small tractor or truck. This new model was one of their biggest-selling machines of the early days during the 1930s-1940s. Then came their first entirely developed yardcranes for lightwork and then came their heavier original mobilecranes still using petrol driven car engines of which they all became a very common site in factories, stockyards, warehouses and construction sites. From the 1950s their famous new model to most people was probably the wellknown Pelican Loader used in coal yards only this time could be bought with a choice of both an improved Ford petrol car engine or a more common Fordson Diesel tractor running gear. By this time all the agricultural side of the business was abandoned in favour of the new Neal Pelican Loader that was selling quickly like hotcakes in bakery and the entire production was carried alongside the new Neal mobilecrane and yardcrane models. The firm was very active for the next 20 years with a small original yardcrane model range before more modern hydraulic excavators became a more common equipment arrived after the 1970s. After the giant Coles Cranes Limited acquired the RH Neal & Co Ltd only standard mobilecranes and crawlercranes were developed and manufactured under a NEAL reduced model range.The Neal name was used up till 1970 when all the Steels Cranes operations were re-named under the Coles Cranes brand.Coles history page on NTL world Historically speaking, R.H Neal & Co Ltd entered started a technical engineering agreement with the North American UNIT company better known for their excavators of all sizes and types, to develop their improved hydraulics and mechanicals, so that NEAL would licence produce the current original UNIT model range for the massive Europen market and then UNIT would acquire an export base for the UK. In a very smilar way that Yorkshire based NCH '''firm planned, that later became known as '''NCK. In 1960 the American UNIT original machinery were licence produced in England by the RH Neal & Co Limited at Grantham mostly Crawlercranes and Draglines then were sold in Europe under the tradename NEAL-UNIT these were also available as excavators, mobilecranes, piledrivers and yardcranes. RH Neal & Co Limited closed in 1985 but the premises, some selected models and their own factory were gradually taken over by Coles Cranes Limited . Model range Note:Dates are publication dates for Brochures on the machines.Classic Machinery.Net Forum post by DaveS Here * Neal Pelican Loader * Neal GM (1952) * Neal QM (1954) * Neal QMS (1955) * Neal NMS (1955) * Neal NS45 (1957) * Neal NS46 - A diesel mechanical crane, 4 tonne lifting capacity, it was used on many docksides around the world. * Neal NS55 (1958) * * Neal NS70 (1957)'' A 1930s R H NEAL Yardcrane Petrol engined.jpg|A 1920s R H NEAL Yardcrane Petrol engined A 1920s NEAL Rapid Mobilecrane with JAP engine.jpg|A 1920s NEALS Rapidcrane with JAP Petrol engine awaiting restoration A 1920s NEAL Rapid Crane.jpg|A 1920s NEAL Rapid petrol engined Yardcrane A 1920s NEAL AM Crane Hoist.jpg|A 1920s RH HEAL AM Towable Hoistcrane Neal Runabout yardcrane.jpg|A very rare 1930s Neal Runabout 3 Ton Yardcrane 1930s Neal 1 Ton Mobilecrane.jpg|A 1930s Neal 1 Ton Yardcrane 1930s Neal 2 Ton Mobilecrane.jpg|A 1930s Neal 2 Ton Mobilecrane 1937 Neal Digger-Trencher.jpg|A 1930s NEAL Digger-Trencher on crawlers Late 1930s Neal 3 Ton Timber Yardcrane.jpg|A 1930s R H NEAL & CO LTD Original Model Range 1950s Neal Mobilecrane.jpg|A 1930s NEAL Rapid Diesel Yardcrane A 1940s Neal Runabout Yardcrane petrol engined.jpg|A 1940s R H NEAL Runabout 1T Yardcrane working used in a farm Neal QM Series on Thornycroft lorry.jpg|A 1940s Neal QM mounted on a Thornycroft Diesel cranecarrier A 1940s NEAL QM Mobilecrane 5T.jpg|A 1940s NEALS QM 5 Ton Yardcrane 1940s Neal Rapid Series.jpg|A 1940s NEAL Rapid-Series 10T Yardcrane 1940s Neal Runabout yardcrane.jpg|A 1940s Neal Runabout Yardcrane 1948 Neal Loader.jpg|A 1940s NEAL Excavator Diesel A 1950s NEAL Hymax-mobile-4-5T-3x2.jpg|A 1950s NEALS Hymax 5T 3X2 Yardcrane Diesel A 1950s NEAL NM Yardcrane 2T.jpg|A 1950s NEALS NM 2T Yradcrane Diesel A 1950s NEAL Mobilecrane Crane on Leyland Super Hippo.jpg|A 1950s NEALS NS Yardcrane on a Leyland Super Hippo Cranecarrier A 1950s NEAL Mobilecrane 10T loading an ERF.jpg|A 1950s NEALS NS Series 10T crane loading an ERF articulated lorry A 1950s NEAL Mobilecrane 15T.jpg|A 1950s NEALS NS Series 15T Yardcrane Diesel Neal Q-Model yardcrane.jpg|A 1950s Neal Q-Series Yardcrane Diesel A 1970s NEAL Hymax 5T Yardcrane Diesel.jpg|A 1960s NEALS Hymax 5T Yardcrane Diesel A 1960s NEAL Pelican Fordson based Loader.jpg|A 1960s NEAL Pelican Fordson based material handler 1960s Neal Pelican Loader.jpg|A 1960s Neal Pelican Loader was Fordson tractor based Neal NC70 Crawlercrane.jpg|A 1960s Neal NC70 Crawlercrane Diesel Neal NMCT Crawlercrane.jpg|A 1960s Neal NMCT Crawlercrane Diesel A 1960s Neal Mobilecrane on Leyland Super Hippo.jpg|A 1960s NEAL NMS 10T Crane on a Leyland Superhippo Cranecarrier Neal NS Series cranes.jpg|A 1960s Neal NS-Series Diesel Yardcranes A 1960s NEALS NS45 Yardcrane Diesel awaiting restoration.jpg|A 1960s NEALS NS45 Yardcrane Diesel awaiting restoration in the UK Neals NS45 Crane.jpg|A 1960s NEAL NS45 Yardcrane Diesel awaiting restoration 1960 Neal NS120 10 Ton Jibcrane.jpg|A large 1960s Neal NS120 10 Ton Jibcrane 1960 Neal NS120 Flying Jibcrane.jpg|A 1960s Neal NS120 Flying Jibcrane A 1960s Neal Mobilerane Diesel 10T.jpg|A 1960s NEALS N70 10T Yardcrane Diesel Neal N80 Crane diesel.jpg|A 1960s Neal N80 Mobilecrane Diesel NEAL RM yardcrane.jpg|A 1960s NEAL RM-Series Yardcrane Diesel RH Neal crane transport.png|A 1960s NEAL NS Yardcrane Diesel transported to a new owner by Scammell Pickfords A 1960s Neal Yardcrane 10T.jpg|A 1960s NEAL 10T Yardcrane awaiting restoration RH Neal Cranes.png|RH NEAL & Company Limited 1960s Crane Model Range Neal Pelican loader diesel.jpg|A 1970s Neal Pelican Excavator was also Fordson tractor based Neal Pelican Loader.jpg|A 1970s NEAL Pelican Loader with Fordson Tractor engine Neal NMS Crane.jpg|A 1970s Neal NMS 5T Yardcrane Diesel Neal N80 Crane.jpg|A 1970s Neal N80 Mobilecrane Diesel Neal NS55 Yardcrane.JPG|A 1970s NEAL NS55-Series Yardcrane Diesel Neal QM Crane.jpg|A 1970s NEAL QM Series Yardcrane Diesel Neal-Unit NU1621C Crawlercrane.jpg|A 1970s Neal-UNIT NU1620C Crawlercrane Diesel A 1970s NEAL UNIT 10T Crawlercrane.gif|A 1970s NEAL UNIT 10T Crawlercrane Diesel Neal-Unit NU1720 Crawlercrane.jpg|A 1970s Neal-UNIT NU1720 Crawler Clamshell Diesel Neal-Unit NU1720 Dragline.jpg|A 1970s Neal-UNIT NU1730 Dragline model with AEC Dumptruck Neal-Unit NU1720 Crane.jpg|A 1970s Neal-UNIT NS1720 Mobilecrane Diesel Neal-Unit NU1621 Excavator.JPG|A 1970s Neal-Unit NU1620 Excavator Diesel A 1970s Neal Mobile Crane Diesel 10 T.jpg|A 1970s NEALS RM 10T Crane on a Foden 8X4 Cranecarrier A 1970s NEAL RM Foden Cranetruck Diesel.jpg|A 1970s NEAL RM 20T Foden Cranetruck Diesel RH Neal Cranetruck.png|A 1970s NEAL Crane 20T on a Foden Cranecarrier A 1970s Neal Mobile Crane Model Range.jpg|A 1970s NEALS Original Diesel Mobilecrane Catalogue IMG_2673.JPG|A 1980s NEALS NS45 Yardcrane Diesel A 1980s NEALS RM 20T Foden Cranetruck Diesel.jpg|A 1980s NEAL RM 20T Royal Engineers Foden Cranetruck A 1980s NEALS RM Foden Cranetruck Diesel.jpg|A 1980s NEALS RM 20T Foden Cranetruck used in a boat repair yard RH Neal Limited factory at Ealing London.jpg|The RH Neal & Co Ltd company factory site at Ealing in London RH NEAL Ltd crane factory at Grantham Lincoln.jpg|The RH Neal & Co Ltd crane factory at Grantham in Lincoln ''